Patrick Star vs Tails
Who are you rooting for? Patrick Star Tails Description Spongebob vs Sonic! They are loyal and friendly and are going to fight to see who is the Stronger friend of the protagonist. Interlude Wiz: After the hero saves the day they are rewarded and are loved by everyone. Boomstick: Don't forget the sidekicks they get no reward they're just there. Wiz: Oh right they get... something, I guess without them the heroes would be lonely. Boomstick: Like Tails the flying fox thing and the best friend of Sonic. Wiz: And Patrick the lovable starfish and best friend of Spongebob. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Tjman461: Also it's my season 2 premiere! Patrick Wiz: After... uh wait what has Patrick done again? Boomstick: Nothing, he's done literally nothing. He got an award for doing nothing. Wiz: Well he lives under a rock guess that's something. And he mentioned going to college with a fish named flats. Boomstick: Well other than that he was able to help Spongebob get neptunes crown back and he defeated Burger Beard by using his ultimate power... Ice cream? Spongebob: Maybe we should've chosen a better superpower for you Patrick. Wiz: We don't really have much of a backstory for him because in the first episode he was already Spongebob's friend. However they were also shown to be friends since they were babies. Ever since we saw Spongebob and Patrick be friends they were inseparable. Boomstick: Patrick is also a big idiot. He couldn't even open a fucking jar without having a ton of help. Wiz: Well that may be true but he can hurt enemies without even knowing what's happening and injure someone as an accident which is an advantage in some cases. Boomstick: Well despite that Patrick likes to use guns like the tartar sauce gun and a pickle gun. Wiz: He also is insanely strong he can throw boulders and chop a steam boat in half with just his hand. Boomstick: And he is able to rip off his hand and regenerate it. Then the hand he rips off grows into a new Patrick. And his ass is metal! He used it to literally shatter two professional wrestlers. Abilities * Star Spin ** Can reflect projectiles * Toonforce * Butt made of steel * Huge appetite (Was able to eat 1000 Krabby Patties in one day) * Cartwheel * Ground Smash * Superhuman strength * Regeneration * Invulnerability * Grappling Tongue * Can take off his limbs to make a new Patrick * Can Karate chop things clean in half Wiz: He is practically invincible because he can explode and get injured all he wants but regenerate perfectly. Boomstick: Then his super hero form like said before his power is ice cream. WHY? Wiz: He is actually a lot stronger in this form because he can use the sharp side of cones and launch them quickly towards enemies, also he is much stronger and faster in this form. Mr. Superawesomeness * Can control ice cream and make them fly at high speeds * Size of an average adult * Super strength * Super speed * Unlimited stamina Boomstick: He has weaknesses though like being afraid of spiders. HA I'm not afraid of one of those tiny bugs! Spider walks in. Boomstick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WIZ WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!! Wiz: Ugh anyway he has a weakness to perfume and can dry up and die from a heat lamp, and is very stupid but he is still the lovable starfish we know today. Weaknesses * Immensely stupid * Very small in his normal form (he will be the same size as Tails in this battle). * Should he stay outside of water for a prolonged period of time, he will die of dehydration (unless he gets attacked by a ton of fire he won't die from this because he’ll be allowed to breathe above water in this battle). * Arachnophobia ** Fear of spiders * The Perfume Department Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instrument? Squidward: No Patrick mayonnaise is not an instrument. *Patrick raises hand again* Squidward: Horse radish isn't an instrument either! Tails Wiz: Miles "Tails" Prower the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: That pun though. Wiz: He was born with two tails but Dr. Eggman made him and orphan which is probably why he fights Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: Probably. Wiz: After that he met Sonic by fixing his plane. Boomstick: Sonic doesn't need a plane like at all. Wiz: Whatever after that Sonic said that Tails could use his tails to fly. Boomstick: Which is why he got the name Tails. Wow real creative there Sonic. Wiz: His Tails can be used to keep up with Sonic and can reach almost the speed of sound and can bust metal. Boomstick: Also Tails invented the Spin Dash not Sonic, pretty common misconception. Wiz: His Tails can do the following combat attacks: Combat techniques Tail Swipe Attack, Rapid Tails Attack, & Thunder Shoot Punt. Boomstick: He also loves to blow shit up with many, many bombs. Wiz: Another offensive attack is his magic hand which is a comical punching weapon and has an Energy Ball Arm cannon. Boomstick: Instead of using speed as his attack skill he uses strategy using his bots. Like the medi bot and shield bot which are pretty self explanatory. Wiz: His feat include stopping a nuclear missile, able to run 100 mph without his tails and much faster with his tails, and saved the multiverse. Boomstick: Finally, Tails has his super form which makes him much much faster, and stronger and enhances his abilities. Wiz: However, depending on how many rings he has, he only gets this form for a limited amount of time. Boomstick: Despite all this he is kind of a wimp, not having self esteem, scared of thunder and ghosts, and sticky stuff can make his tails less powerful. Sonic: We good to go or what, Tails? Tails: I've built a TV out of paperclips... Sonic: Yeah... Tails: ...and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick... Sonic: I know... Tails: ...So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. propeller As Tails spins the propeller, the plane starts its engine after it was fixed. Sonic: 'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool. Tails: Alright. Good to go! Sonic: Cool! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Battle takes place by a beach. Sonic and Tails are at the beach to take a break from fighting for once. Tails: Sure is nice to just unwind and stay away from violence isn't it. Sonic: Yeah. Tails notices a hot dog stand and goes over to get a hotdog. Tails is waiting in line patiently until a fat pink starfish runs up and cuts in line right when Tails was about to get his hotdog. Patrick eats Tails's hotdog in one bite. Patrick: Aaaah that was delicious! Tails: Hey that was supposed to be my hotdog! Patrick: Oops... Sorry. Tails: Ugh fine i'll just get another one. The person was about to give Tails another one but then... Patrick: Ooh a hotdog! Patrick eats that one in one bite too. Tails: Ok seriously what's your problem?! Patrick: The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma. Tails: Huh never thought of it that way i'll just get another one. Patrick pushes the hotdog guy out of the way and eats them all. Tails: Ok that's it! Prepare to get destroyed you've crossed the line! Sonic overhears this and runs over. Sonic: Tails do you need any help? Tails: No, i've got this one. Sonic: Ok bye. Tails: Alright pink thing prepare to die! Patrick: But I just wanted a hotdog! Tails facepalms and goes into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Tails runs forward and tail slaps Patrick. Patrick: Ow! What was that for? Tails ignores and spin dashes Patrick then tail slaps him some more knocking him down. Patrick gets up but is dizzy. Patrick snaps out of it and runs towards Tails punching him in the face. Patrick: Tag your it! Hee hee hee. Tails rolls his eyes and gets out his Energy Ball and starts shooting at Patrick. Patrick clumsily dodges them and counters with his tartarsauce gun and shoots at Tails but he flies into the air. Tails flies above Patrick and throws down bombs. Patrick throws the bombs back up. Patrick: Yay let's play catch! Patrick throws all of them up but they fall back down. Patrick: Uh oh... They blow up and Patrick crashes into a palm tree and gets hit in the head with a coconut. Patrick gets back up and tries to shoot Tails with tartar sauce again and somehow manages to hit him. The tartar sauce is sticky and stops his tails making Tails fall to the ground. His tails are stuck and he can't fly until he gets the tartar sauce off. While Tails gets the sauce off of his tails he puts up a shield bot. Patrick walks up and karate chops the shield bot in half, leaving Tails vulnerable. Tails finally gets it off and just as Patrick was about to karate chop him he flies up again. While in the sky Tails shoots Patrick with the Energy Ball electrocuting him. Patrick: Ouch! Hey why are you hurting me!? Tails: Because you were being annoying! Patrick: Oh Tails throws more bombs down hoping to finish Patrick but he uses the star spin to knock them back at Tails. They explode and Tails gets knocked down to the ground again. Patrick runs over and uses a ground pound knocking Tails into the ground. Tails uses his magic hand and it punches Patrick back. This gives Tails a chance to get up and rush towards Patrick to hit him with a flurry of tail slaps. Tails: Haha take that Tubby! Patrick: Tubby....? GRRR NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY! Tails: Oh shi- Patrick tackles Tails and punches as much as he can. Then one of the punches hits his stomach and Tails coughs up blood. Tails weakly gets back up and uses the magic hand to punch Patrick away. Then quickly gets out his medi bot to heal himself most of his wounds heal but Patrick runs back up there and Karate chops that bot in half destroying it. Tails uses a chu bomb and that explodes Patrick. Patrick: Aww man I'm really hurt. Patrick gets out a Krabby Patty and eats it. Patrick: Aaah that's better. Wait what was I doing again? Oh yeah. Tails runs towards Patrick and Spin Dashes Patrick launching him into another palm tree. Patrick: AHHH! Stupid hand why won't you help me win! Patrick rips off his hand out of anger. Tails stands there confused. Then a new Patrick grows from that hand now having two Patricks. Patrick: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you star fish's limbs grow new bodies! Patrick 2: You're me! Or am I you? Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhh Patrick 2: Uhhhhhhhh Tails gets annoyed and runs forward and uses the magic hand to uppercut both of them. Patrick 2: Hey you know what we need? Patrick: What? Patrick 2: More Patricks! Patrick 2 rips off his hand making another Patrick. There is now a total of 3 Patricks. Tails tries to fend off the Patricks with his Tails but they overwhelm him and punch him over and over. Tails: I have to do something if I want to survive. Tails transforms into Super Tails and knocks all of the Patricks away. He then tail slaps Patrick 3 and throws him up and spin dashes him, launching him away making him not a part of the fight anymore. Patrick 2: Well you're on your own pal. Patrick 2 flees but Super Tails runs after him and tail slaps him far away too leaving only the original Patrick. Patrick: Hey I have an awesome form too! Patrick uses the magic page and transforms into Mr. Superawesomeness. Mr. Superawesomeness and Super Tails glare at each other. (Tails also now has his Flickies). Tails: Now we can have a real fight! Patrick summons an ice cream cone and eats it. Tails however goes offensive and tail slaps Patrick multiple times and spin dashes him knocking him down. Patrick gets up and summons ice cream with the cones pointing forward. Tails tries to dodge them but there are too many and some pierce through him. Tails get cuts on himself but sends his flickies to attack Patrick but he fends them off by launching ice cream at them as well as Tails. The ice cream pierces through the flickies killing them off. Tails then gets angry and flies through the ice cream breaking them as he's going forward and bashes Patrick crashing him through the ground. Patrick coughs up blood and is bruised but manages to get up and launch more ice cream at Tails. Tails is getting pierced more and bleeds a bit but gets out another medi drone to heal some of his wounds but the ice cream breaks it before he can make it work. Tails flies up away from where the ice cream is and Patrick wonders where Tails is. Patrick: Hey where did he go? Oh well. Tails flies down and kicks Patrick in the gut then picks him up. He flies up high and throws Patrick down then as Patrick is falling he kicks Patrick to the ground and Patrick hits the ground really hard making him bruised and wounded. Patrick gets up but limps and prepares to launch more ice cream. The ice cream hits Tails hurting him but he is able to endure it. Tails thrusts forward and tail slaps Patrick as hard as he can knocking him hard into a tree. Patrick lays against the tree bruised and bloody and struggles to stand up but before he can, Tails spin dashes his chest against the tree, leaving an enormous cut in Patrick's chest. Tails jumps off and Patrick bleeds out. Patrick: Finland........ KO! Tails transforms out of super form and sits back down with Sonic. Sonic: Wow Tails didn't know you had it in ya! That was an amazing fight! Tails: Yeah now I can finally get my hotdog! Tails goes up to the hotdog stand and finally gets one. Tails goes back and sits with Sonic to talk about the fight. Results Boomstick: Wow who knew a Fox and a Pink starfish could put up a fight like that! Wiz: In normal form Patrick may have had the durability advantage and possibly the strength advantage. Boomstick: but normal Tails had the smarts and strategy to stop Patrick. Wiz: Patrick was able to counter Tails with his tartar sauce gun and was able to stop his drones. Boomstick: But Tails was pretty much more powerful. Wiz: When Tails went into super form Patrick was done for, Super Tails is faster, stronger, and was invincible. Patrick had his Mr. Superawesomeness form and his karate chopping skills but overall it just didn't help him. Boomstick: Because his super power was... ice cream? Yeah that's not stopping Super Tails at all. Wiz: And Patrick was probably too dumb to even know he was in a fight, and had no idea what to do. Tails in his Super Form blitzes Mr. Superawesomeness and beat him in all categories because 1st Patrick didn't think of a strategy or didn't think at all, 2nd he only really had ice cream to work with which didn't go through Tails's near invincibility when in super form and finally he had more of an arsenal to begin with anyway and he was near the speed of sound in super form and Mr. Superawesomeness couldn't keep up. Boomstick: Looks like Tails was the real star in this battle. Wiz: The winner is Tails. Categories Patrick and Tails in their normal forms: Strength: Patrick Speed: Tails Feats: Tails Weapons: Tails Intelligence: Tails Durability: Patrick Mr. Superawesomeness and Super Tails: Strength: About even. Speed: Tails Feats: Tails Weapons: Tails Intelligence: Tails Durability: Tails Who were you betting on winning? Patrick Tails Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TJman461 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017